


Wrath has an Attraction All of it's Own

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cracks 'verse - All [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Murder Teens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodthirsty Dino, Dominant Superbi Squalo, M/M, POV Dino, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Uses for Dying Will Flames, Submissive Xanxus, Switch Dino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: AFuture Ficin theCracks 'verse; beware incidental spoilers, but the plot bunny hadteeth. This may not stay canon for the series.It starts with Squalo crawling into his bed; it continues with Tsuna's Pack dumping Xanxus in his lap, and he's still not sure why it's working. Other than that nobody else has noticed who his bedmates are in the midst of all the Pack-induced chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DCJoKeRHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Crack of the Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921323) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"I'm impressed, Bucking Horse. Didn't think you had that sort of messy wetwork in you, even after seeing _what_ we saw." He stilled, the words unexpected in the dark of his room. "Turned me on, truth be told. Now I want to do something about that." Squalo. Squalo, who had successfully snuck into his room despite Reborn's traps, who was pinning him to the bed, only the covers separating the two of them. He could _feel_ the other teen's cock hard and heavy pressing against him. "Roll over and let me?"

He wants to, but "Xanxus?" he has to ask; the Wrath Sky is volatile and short tempered, and he has no desire to be shot for playing with one of the youngest Vongola's toys.

"Is frozen." He blinks, not sure he understands, but his intuition purrs 'safe', so he puts it aside to pursue later. "Roll over, Bucking Horse; I want to take a ride on that ass of yours, and you want to let me, don't you?" There's another abortive thrust. "I'll make sure you enjoy it, if that's what you're worried about." There's something mildly hypnotic about the Rain's voice, and he finds himself complying. "I'm going to have to thank your new Sun for beating you both into shape and into having a modicum of ruthlessness; you always were tempting, but I'm going to really enjoy this." The two of them are skin to skin now, Squalo plastered to his back, radiating low-level Rain Flames that make all his muscles want to melt.

"Lube's in the drawer." There's a kiss to the back of his neck, and the feel of the swordsman stretching, and the sound of the specified drawer opening.

"Kinky, Dino." Several things land on his pillow; one he recognises, three he doesn't, and he buries his head in his pillow and screams. Reborn's sense of humour _sucks_ , damnit. And it doesn't help he's seen a picture of the man before his curse, and can imagine him _using_ the things in front of him _on_ him. "But good to know that it's not a completely untried ass I'm going to fuck."

Squalo slides off his back, and he spreads his legs, allowing the Rain easier access to his ass; he's not ashamed of the fact he likes to be fucked, even if all he's done so far is use his fingers and the one toy he'd dared to buy. "Reborn has a shitty sense of humour." The fingers probing his ass, covered in lube still, and he'd buck up, demand more, if it wasn't for how _relaxed_ his voluntary muscles all were thanks to the swordsman's Rain Flames. "The orange ones are his idea of a prank; the black one's mine." It's a decent sized plug, one that he thoroughly enjoys masturbating with in, and the fingers start to move again, sliding deep and easy and rubbing at his prostate and he'd be a melted mess even without the Flames.

"You're almost of as much of a slut for this as the Boss is." The words have a certain amount of wistful affection under them that make him really want to know why the swordsman had described Xanxus as frozen, and his intuition had insisted he could have this safely. "Ready?"

He's almost ready to beg for it, if he's honest, but he manages to reply with a coherent "Yesss" rather than anything more undignified, and the Rain snorts in amusement, and removes the fingers - which does make him whine - and there's the blunt head of something scorchingly hot at the entrance to his body and he pushes out as it pushes in, the way he's learnt to do by trial and error with the toy. Squalo's well-endowed, and fuck, he just wants to melt further when he's full; instead he braces as best as he can, and lets the undignified words flow from his lips; the Rain laughs and settles into a steady rhythm that lights a fire in his gut, and his Flames start to rise, and rise and rise until he's overflowing with them, until the tranquility lacing his muscles burns away, and he can _move_.

His cock is grateful for the space, too, as he manages to scrabble up onto hands and knees, to rock back into the swordsman's thrusts, Harmony flickering over his skin, feeding his pleasure with that of the teen fucking him, so it feels increasingly like he's got a hot, tight _something_ around his own cock, as well as a cock reaming his ass - he doesn't have much experience of either, so it cuts his stamina _more_ than in half, and _oh_ cumming on a cock is even better than just having the plug in there! He flops back down to the bed, limbs weak from the strength of that orgasm and Squalo follows him down, hips jerking a last few stuttering thrusts as he cums as well. He lays there under the swordsman, more than a little blissed out, and contemplates doing that again. And again.

Squalo rolls off him, and he half expects the other teen is going to sneak back out; he doesn't though, and he sneaks a peek. The swordsman's eyes are wide blown, blue with orange flecks instead of their normal grey, and he wonders what _is_ going on with the Varia. There's been a ton of rumours, and Squalo has been attending meetings instead of Xanxus, and looking exhausted and even _noisier_ than he had been at school - as his comparative quietness in his bedroom suggested, that was a mask. He shakes his head, allows his Flames to burn away the wet-spot beneath him - he loves Flame-Resistant bedding - and lays there in the dark, turning over all the little pieces of what he'd learned in his head, listening to his intuition, feeling for the pieces out of harmony with each other, and being thoroughly grateful how a good orgasm made it so easy to _think_.


	2. Chapter 2

The feral pack of baby Flame Users around Tsunayoshi dump Xanxus quite literally in his lap a month or so after he starts fucking with Squalo; it's a sign of trust, he suspects. The Wrath Sky is cold to the touch, but breathing, naked, his skin covered in livid scars and the characteristic residue of several _very_ strong Suns and Mists working together to heal him. The fact that he's in his private office in his suite, when they do so should be scary, but just amuses him; it's a mark of the strength of Will the little Sky's Pack possesses.

He sighs and reaches for his cell phone, dialling Squalo with one hand, the arm being clung to by said cold Wrath Sky. "Squalo, I've got something you've been wanting defrosted in my lap. Come help me with him." He's not surprised when less than a minute later one of Mammon's tears in reality forms in front of him and the swordsman stumbles through. The look of hope and naked longing on the Rain's face makes his heart hurt more than he had expected it to. But Xanxus and his Flames are clinging to _him_ , too, and there's a reason Tsunayoshi's pack brought him to him, he's just not sure he knows what it is yet.

Squalo drops to his knees and touches the Sky in his lap, careful, so very careful that he wants to reassure the swordsman that he's already checked, that Xanxus lives, his fires still burning. "He's so cold. He's not suppose to be cold -" he rearranges his grip on the limp form in his lap, and rises to his feet, so glad that his clumsiness had died away over the course of the hunt they'd engaged in. He wouldn't want to drop the teen in his arms. He's radiating his Flames, so glad that he's finally mastered using them without the need for Reborn's damn bullets - he hates what Tsunayoshi's pack has gone through, the cancer he's helped burn out, but there's almost always a silver lining, and carried him through to the bed in his room.

Body heat and Flames will be the fastest way to warm Xanxus up again, and judging by Squalo's expression, the Rain needs the skin contact _too_ ; his pupils are already blown. He rolls his own eyes, and dumps the other Sky in the middle of his bed, and strips. There's nothing sexual about it and contrary to their normal roles in the bedroom, the ones they've slid into easily, he has to talk Squalo through removing his own clothes, and crawling into bed with the two of them.

He has no idea when - or how - he falls asleep, though he knows the why; he's still building his endurance and his reserves for his Flames. He wakes to the body he's curled next to - Xanxus, his mind supplies - warm to the touch, rather than as cold as ice, and having moved; there's a cock, hot and hard rubbing absently against his hip, and he's not averse to the idea. But he wants negotiations first; he's seen the way Squalo had been slowly falling apart - even with him helping paper over the cracks so he could function - in Xanxus' absence, and he doesn't like the idea of being the third wheel in a co-dependent relationship.

He rolls away - Xanxus tries to grab him, to pull him back, but the Wrath Sky is mostly asleep, and still recovering - and climbs out of his bed. (And damns himself for not taking what was being offered, when an equally sleepy Squalo pins the other Sky to _his_ bed, and he can see the swordsman's hips jerking beneath the covers.) He needs a shower. A cold one. Or - he rolls his shoulders, amused - there's always the toys and the lube he keeps in there. Just because he won't touch either of the two in his bed until there's been negotiations doesn't mean he can't get off to the mental images Squalo's various admissions have supplied him with.

He fucks himself in the shower; mounts the inflatable dildo to one wall and braces against the other one, and pistons it in and out of his ass until his orgasm catches him almost unexpectedly; he feels so much better for it that he has to resist the temptation to inflate it further and attempt a second round, but he's trying to be good, so he washes off and puts it away. For now. And goes back to the pile of paperwork he'd been slogging through before Xanxus had been delivered. He's still trying to fix his father's messes and enforce his own Will on the wider Familiga, and he might as well make use of the mental clarity a good orgasm lends him to try and follow one particularly twisty trail through the documents on his desk. He _wants_ to catch the underboss, that thinks betraying him is a good idea, red handed _before_ he skins him alive.


	3. Chapter 3

He finds the evidence he wanted about an hour later; there'd been two spikes of Xanxus's Harmony from his bedroom in the meanwhile, and he's not annoyed with the duo fucking in his bed, more amused. Especially when his own spiking Flames cause the two of them to stick their heads out of his bedroom - tousled, messy heads, both of them needing a haircut - "Didn't think you had that kind of bloodthirstiness in you, Cavallone." Xanxus's voice is raspy, his neck covered in bite marks, and fuck that's only adding to the library of mental images Squalo started.

He snorts. "Then get Squalo to tell you about our little hunt; you have a lot to catch up on." He has his own smug moment. "Including the fact that you're not the only one with an Arcobaleno in your set. I have a traitor to skin; you're welcome to watch, but he's _my_ prey." The way Xanxus's eyes widen appreciatively is a massive ego boost, and he rolls his shoulders, loosening the muscles there; tension will make it so much harder to use his bullwhip the way he wants to on the traitor.

It also amuses him to see that both of the other teens raid his wardrobe rather than ask the Mist Arcobaleno for help; he'll have to ask the reasoning later. Nor does he miss Reborn's cackle of amusement at the fact that he's got the two of them - both wearing sated expressions - trailing after him when he tears through the main rooms of the mansion demanding an armed convoy. His Sun makes one of the prodigious leaps he's become accustomed to the not-toddler making, and lands on his shoulder, one hand knotting in his hair to keep his balance. "Well done, baka-Dino. Where _did_ you find Xanxus? I offered to track him down for Timoteo, but he said that it wasn't necessary."

"Tsunayoshi's pack dropped him - literally - in my lap about three hours ago. From what Squalo's let slip, I think _Timoteo_ had him on 'ice'. Now are you coming while I deal with the traitor I finally identified, or are you going to go see what the Pack has been up to this time?"

"Choices, choices - given the way those two are looking at you, baka-Dino, I'll take the Pack; watching sex I can't participate in is not my kink." He rolls his eyes at his Sun, but allows the Arcobaleno to vault off his shoulder, and one of the men - the one designated as Reborn's chauffeur - peels off to provide transport for his Sun Guardian, and he continues onto the front door, and is pleased to find his armoured limousine, complete with outriders waiting.

The underboss is disappointingly easy to deal with; he might need to set his tutor on the wider Familiga. Give him permission to beat up on them all. He still had adrenaline itching under his skin, like another sort of fire that had been rolling through his veins in the past months. Xanxus and Squalo were both watching him with blatant appreciation of the violence he'd just wielded so easily. He throws up his hands mentally; he's _fifteen_ , he has hormones, and can do something about them - and the two of them are obviously interested.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he pulls the Wrath Sky - who comes willingly - into a biting kiss, that makes the swordsman snort in appreciative amusement. And fuck, Squalo really hadn't been kidding about Xanxus being a complete slut with those he trusted; he rapidly has the scarred Sky plastered to his front and kissing him back. There's more room in the back of the limousine than there would be in anything smaller, but it doesn't mean there's enough room for all three of them to fuck comfortably.

It's Xanxus who slides to his knees between his spread legs, without any prompting - Squalo is still watching appreciatively from the other set of bench seats - and unzips his straining fly. His cock almost blacks the other Sky's eye, it springs out so enthusiastically. Not that that flummoxes the teen between his legs; there's a hand quickly wrapped around his cock, capturing it and a set of dry lips slides over and down, sucking hard, and he raises his eyebrow at the Rain watching them both, and makes a gesture with his hand; he receives a permissive nod, and plunges his hands, large and golden and flecked with blood into dark hair, and takes control of the way he's being sucked.

He fucks Xanxus's throat - not that the Wrath Sky is complaining, not judging by the erection that rubs against his leg every so often; Squalo has a boot rubbing against Xanxus's ass, and he's rocking between the two of them even as he's deep throating his cock. He cums just as the limousine rolls to a stop, and takes a moment to pant and tuck himself back in; Squalo has one hand in Xanxus's hair, dragging him back up and into a kiss that makes both teens lips bleed, and they're still entwined in when one of his men _does_ open the vehicle's door. The man manages an admirably blank face; it's not the only time this has happened, though in the past few weeks it had been him and Squalo.

(When he'd asked Romario why the non-reactions, his Right Hand had unbent enough to admit that at least he and Squalo were prettier than his father, though he had managed to get one or two of the men to start questioning their sexualities, and would he _please_ stop doing that? Especially with the Head of the Varia?)

He leaves the two of them to it, and climbs out of his limousine, stretching. The underboss's blood feels tacky on his skin, and he desperately needs a shower and about an hour with the toys Reborn had intended as gag gifts. Or the two behind him - though he didn't feel up for relationship negotiations whilst still coated in someone else's blood.


	4. Chapter 4

It's the second time today that he's ended up taking a shower rather than fucking - or being fucked by - one of the two willing teens who've invaded his suite; he pulls out one of the large solid toys, and fuses it to the wall of his shower with a touch of his Flames - it's one that would hurt if he hadn't been using the inflatable earlier - and coats it _liberally_ in non-water-soluble lube. Despite his earlier fun, he still has to work it in, slowly, especially as the use of his Flames on it has it as hard as the marble of the shower tiles, but when he has, he turns the water on and rocks himself back onto it, feet and arms braced, and the combination of multiple jets of water and the unforgiving stretch of his ass makes everything go away.

He's fucking himself, slow and easy, when the door to the oversized shower cubicle opens; the cold air makes him shiver briefly, but he's impaled on a dildo extruded from the shower wall; eight inches of wrist thick marble cock and there's little he can do other than brazen it out.

Not that he feels particularly ashamed about chasing his own pleasure - and he has even less reason to feel ashamed when he realises who just walked in on him. "If you were so eager to get fucked, Bucking Horse, why are you hiding in there?" Squalo just sounds amused - and aroused - at the sight.

His head is hanging down between his arms, and what he really wants to do is finish himself off, but Squalo's got a Rain's sense of humour, and Xanxus is right behind him, quietly looking his fill. "Need to talk before we fuck again, Squalo. After all, you've got your Sky back; where's my place in the resulting arrangement?" The swordsman rolls his eyes at him - or at least judging by the pause, and the feel of his Flames, the silver-haired teen does - and turns off the shower, and grasps his chin in his 'real' hand.

"Oh, I'm keeping you, Bucking Horse. You're too much fun to release." The Rain's voice is possessive, and he wonders if they've all missed something - because that sounded far more like a Cloud - or a Sky's - acquisitiveness than something that might belong to a Rain. "Xanxus, be a doll and remove the dildo Cavallone's playing with; he doesn't have my _permission_ to be riding it."

He's rather bemused by how well Xanxus is following orders; it's not something he'd _ever_ expected from the other Sky, not with the rumours and even the brief glimpses he'd received prior to everything going to shit, but their Flames brush over each other when the Wrath Sky reaches out and disintegrates the dildo he's riding, and the Harmony of his Flames is rich with pleasure - pleasure at not having to think, not having to be in charge, not having anyone else's impossible expectations to meet - and fuck that made far too much sense.

It doesn't stop him grumbling when he's abruptly empty; he'd been enjoying that. "You could have at least let me _cum_ , Squalo. I'm still coming down off the fucking adrenaline from killing that twat, and I'd much prefer to do it with pleasure than throwing up." His arms are still bracing him on the opposite wall, and fingers are exploring his open hole and he's still not ready to just surrender himself into the Rain's care; not until he knows what that care would encompass.

"Xanxus, do something about our stallion's empty state; he's getting mouthy in his frustration." The fingers of one of the other Sky's hands plunged into his hole and he rocked back onto them again. Both of them are still dressed, and he's balanced there, naked, and fuck it, he doesn't give a good god damn anymore. He's done trying to be good, trying to be the one that's being an adult. A cock - Squalo's cock - familiar and weeping pre-cum presses itself to his lips, and he mouths it. “Good boy, Dino. We’ll look after you _very_ well.” There's a stretch and scrape as knuckles forced their way through and into his passage, and he's pinned there, between the two of them, and he stretches and swallows and takes everything that's pressed on him. He has a thick cock in his throat, and a fist in his ass, and his cock is dripping and needy, pre-cum pooling on the floor beneath him.

He's pulled off, though, before he manages to either cum himself, or make the swordsman he's sucking cum, and the fist in his ass is withdrawn, and he's slung over the other Sky's shoulder and carried through to his own bed, and dumped in the middle. He snarls again, having been denied _another_ orgasm. Xanxus laughs in amusement at his state, only to be thwacked by Squalo. "Should tie you up, Boss. Lay on the bed and hold your cock steady for the Bucking Horse. And Dino, get your ass on the cock offered." He does; the slide is easy, and not what he wants, at all, because after a fist, there's no stretch, no pull and tug and whilst he tries to angle his downwards thrusts to stimulate his prostate he couldn't get it _right_. He whimpers in frustration, and there's another snort of laughter. "Lean forward, Dino -" The Sky beneath him pulled him the rest of the way down and into another biting kiss.

Squalo pressed his artificial hand to his lowed back, and flesh and blood fingers probing him, checking his openness, and then there was a second blunt, steel-wrapped-in-silk head pressing against his hole, making space for itself. He's held still by the Sky beneath him, and then Squalo fucks him _properly_ , the way he's been getting increasingly desperate for all day. With long strokes, that pop the Rain's cock in and out of his ass, his hole fighting the constant breeching and his body delighted in in it, the pressure when he was full making his eyes roll back in his head and his Flames dance beneath his skin again, coaxing Squalo and Xanxus's to the surface as well.

He melts, delighted in the feeling of so much skin, of the two teens wrapped around him and in him, and the fire under his skin _catches_. It's all consuming, and the Flames dancing behind his eyes shade yellow, and he _screams_. Squalo stifles it with a hand over his mouth, and there's a hissed "Shh, Cavallone. Don't want your men running in, thinking we're murdering their Don; that would spoil our fun, wouldn't it?" He's too sensitive for the handful of thrusts that followed when he was done cumming, and then there was blooming heat as the Rain came. and another hissed "Cum," and Xanxus's hips jerk up twice and then the cocks in his ass softened and slipped free and he was _so_ open, and Squalo was rolling off him with a murmured "I saw Sun Flames when you came, Dino."

The confirmation of what he'd seen and the clarity of the aftermath - he stretches, and allows his Flames to flow through himself - and he feels the aches of being well-used subside, his ass tightening back up again, and even the gnawing ache of the two tattoos he'd claimed the right to in the last six weeks vanished.

"Shut the fuck up shark-trash and horse-trash. I want to _sleep_. And I refuse to _ever_ be cold again, so you two can keep me warm." The snarled demand is muffled by the pillow Xanxus's head is buried in. "And I'm riding that ridiculous cock of yours when I wake up, horse-trash, so sleep; I want to be well fucked." Squalo rolls his eyes at him over the scarred Sky's back, but then tucked himself into the other teen's side. He burns off the overspill from their activities; he refuses to wake up in a wet spot, and mirrors the Rain.


End file.
